Computer Intruder
First Act In a space environment, a spaceship glides across the depths of space, shooting at various meteors that come its way. The spaceship turns out to be part of a space-themed computer game that Bogus is playing on Tommy's computer. The spaceship continues shooting at more meteors, but the meteors strike the spaceship, which causes it to get destroyed and swept away. Bogus then Face Palms in frustration from losing the game before he starts tugging on the joystick, which then turns into a boxing glove and socks him in the face, knocking him silly. Bogus then gets an idea before he starts using the joystick to pound himself flat into the shape of a disc, so that he can enter the computer's hard drive. Inside the computer, Bogus then enters the hard drive slot before he starts spinning around, which causes the computer's data banks to get to work. Once the computer's data banks have been booted back up again, Bogus regains his original body shape again before grabbing hold of a nearby data string, but not without getting struck and electrocuted by an electric surge. Bogus then starts staggering around rather dizzily, before entering the computer's data banks again, and falling into the spaceship of the space game from earlier. Once Bogus regains his bearings, he realizes too late that he inadvertently climbed into the spaceship, just as it closes. The spaceship is now approached by a trio of vicious-looking anthropomorphic meteors called Meteor Goons. The spaceship then takes off into space, as Bogus starts controlling the spaceship before noticing the Meteor Goons coming towards him. Bogus then controls the spaceship's guns which then blast the Meteor Goons to smithereens before more Meteor Goons come his way once again, but they hightail it when they see Bogus coming. Bogus then celebrates his success before what looks a huge hand grabs the spaceship and places it back in the space station. More Meteor Goons then surround Bogus, but he is able to take off once again before pressing the button that opens up the top of the spaceship. Bogus then stands on top of the spaceship while holding a tennis racket, which he uses to whack each of the Meteor Goons away, sending them flying off into the depths of space. Bogus then proclaims his success before his spaceship is suddenly returned back to the launching port of the space station, before two more Meteor Goons appear. Bogus just laughs before noticing everything in the game start to go haywire. Bogus tries frantically pressing the buttons on the spaceship, but when he presses two more buttons, it just causes him to disappear from the spaceship before finding himself getting sucked through cyberspace before landing in front of a replica of the computer. After that, a bunch of yellow markings them appear on the computer screen, before they form themselves into a green and evil deformed counterpart of Bogus, named Baddus. After exchanging insults with each other, Bogus angrily starts stomping on one of the buttons on the keyboard, which causes a digitized image of Mole to start chasing after Baddus. Baddus quickly jumps up, just as the image bumps into the wall and disappears, before he also starts stomping on the button on a keyboard, where Bogus is also chased by a monstrous image of Mole. Just like Baddus did before, Bogus jumps up, which causes the monstrous image to trip and disappear. Bogus then causes images of Ratty, Brattus, and a spider to appear next to Baddus before Baddus causes a monstrous image of Ratty to appear next to Bogus as well. Fortunately, Bogus is able to tame this image by bribing him with some cheese, then throws it for the image to chase after. When Bogus thinks that it's all taken care, Baddus causes even more computer images of a monster spider and a monstrous version of himself to also appear next to him. Bogus jumps up once again, which causes the two monsters to crash into each other and disappear. However, Bogus and Baddus are both unaware that they are both being watched by a huge and ugly version of Bogus. When this ugly clone starts laughing, Bogus and Baddus end up having the scare of their lives before they both run away, as Bogus is once again traveling through cyberspace before exiting from the computer and back in the safety of Tommy's bedroom. However, the clone suddenly appears on the computer screen as he reaches out towards Bogus. Fortunately, Bogus grabs hold of the joystick before stomping on a button on the keyboard, which causes the computer to turn off and for the clone to disappear. Bogus cheers for his success before having a celebratory laugh afterwards. Second Act Back in Tommy's computer, Bogus is checking out the inside of the computer, before noticing that he is shown on the computer screen. Bogus continues on his way once again before inadvertently tripping over a cord that comes unplugged and turns into a cobra that starts following after Bogus. Bogus becomes frightened upon discovering the cobra following him as he starts backing away before clucking like a chicken and taking off. Bogus winds up getting electrocuted against a wall before prying himself off as he starts tumbling across the ground in front of the cobra, who still slithers towards him. Bogus tries to get the cobra to stop, but the cobra shoots electricity at him as he ducks down before coming up with an idea on how to outsmart the cobra. Bogus then pulls out an oboe from his pocket and starts playing it to charm the cobra, but the cobra just eats all of the music notes, which makes Bogus equally nervous as he starts yelling for help. A hand then hands out a paper for Bogus to read, which prompts Bogus to pull out an electric guitar from his pocket and start playing rock and roll music while dancing, as the cobra also starts dancing too. This causes the computer screen to flashing. With the cobra distracted, Bogus then escapes as he puts the electric guitar back into his pocket, but it still plays music as Bogus tells it to stop. With that out of the way, Bogus then enters what looks like a digital soccer field before a soccer ball rolls up next to his feet, which he then kicks, but it starts ricocheting all over the field and starts coming his way. Bogus tries to run away, but his head stays in place while his body is still running before coming back again, just before the ball makes a rough connection with his belly, sending him flying until running into the wall, leaving him all shaken up and dizzy. Suddenly, pink computerized female versions of Bogus and his enemies appear while blue computerized images of Bogus, Ratty, Mole, and a spider appear as Bogus jump up to the blue images. Soon, the soccer begins between the blue team and the pink team. The pink team makes the first point, even in spite of the blue Mole image's attempts at acting as goalie. The pink team continues scoring more and more points, even when Bogus and his teammates try to stop the pink team. Soon, Bogus and his team are really tired from having lost to the pink team. Bogus becomes really angry after being taunted by one of the members of the pink team. Later, Bogus exits from the soccer field looking and feeling rather tired, before exiting from the hard drive of the computer and ending up back in Tommy's room once again. After that, Bogus then starts teasing the computer and walks away, before the computer sends out an electric surge that strikes Bogus, electrocuting him. Bogus then turns around back at the computer as it turns off, before stating that he can still be standing even in spite of whatever is thrown at him. Third Act Back in the Anybody residence, in the bedroom of Tommy Anybody, Bogus is sleeping on Tommy's pillow when he has a dream about playing a game on Tommy's computer, which makes him feel uncomfortable in his sleep. At the same time this happens, the Meteor Goons then appear on the computer screen before exiting through the hard drive as they appear next to the pillow that Bogus is sleeping on before they grab all the corners of the pillow and pick it up, at the same time that the fifth Meteor Goon is trying to free himself from the hard drive. The other four meteor goons then bring the pillow directly over the fish tank and drop Bogus into the water, which wakes him up from his sleep. One of the fish then swims up to Bogus, before showing his huge jaws as he starts chasing Bogus all over the fish tank, before he runs out from the fish tank. Bogus then looks up in time to see the Meteor Goons taunting him, but when he tells them that he'll stop them, they only laugh at him. However, they suddenly become surprised upon seeing Bogus sporting a holster strapped around his torso. Bogus then reaches into the holster and pulls out the joystick, which he uses to fire a blast of electricity at the Meteor Goons, but the dodge, so the blast ends up reflecting back at Bogus and chases him all over the room. The Meteor Goons then chase Bogus all over the room, before Bogus jumps through a mirror and into the inside walls of the house. The Meteor Goons can't enter the mirror as Bogus walks by and starts mocking them before walking off once again. However, the Meteor Goons are able to enter the inside walls before they start chasing Bogus once again. Bogus then grabs hold of a cable, which he uses to swing off, and also causing the Meteor Goons to crash into the wall. When Bogus thinks that he took care of the Meteor Goons, they come back again which prompts Bogus to scream for help. Back in Tommy's bedroom, a pair of Dirt Dudes, wearing sneakers and ball caps, come out from under the pillow while Ratty and Molie, also wearing ball caps, come out from the floor grate, and a spider comes down from the ceiling. The Dirt Dudes, Ratty and Molie, and the spider then enter the wall with Bogus before Bogus also dons a ball cap as well. The Meteor Goons continue making trouble in the inside walls when they suddenly find themselves getting zapped out by electric surges emitted by the joysticks being controlled by Bogus and the others. The Meteor Goons then threateningly approach Bogus and the others. The outside wall starts flashing, as Mr. Anybody walks down the hallway, wondering what all the commotion is. Mr. Anybody then enters Tommy's bedroom, but the wall has stopped flashing when he comes in, before he exits the room again and walks past the bathroom. In the bathroom, Bogunda peeks out from the bathroom mirror before coming out followed afterwards by her young daughter and Bogus's other younger cousin, Bogetta. Bogunda then opens up the wall tile of the bathroom, which allows her and Bogetta to run inside the inside walls of the house. Bogus and the others are about to lose steam while facing against the Meteor Goons, when Bogunda and Bogetta slide down the inside pipe before facing off against the Meteor Goons, who notice them behind them. The Meteor Goons then race towards the two females, but Bogunda is able to intimidate the Meteor Goons, scaring them so much that they run away, with Bogunda and Bogetta chasing after them while swinging their purses. Bogunda then whacks the first Meteor Goon, sending it flying until it disappears from hitting the top of the ceiling. Another Meteor Goon approaches Bogetta, but she also whacks that one Meteor Goon with her purse, which also causes it to disappear. Bogunda then sends the third Meteor Goon ricocheting all over the inside walls, as the outside wall starts flashing once again. Once the Meteor Goons have been taken care of, Bogunda and Bogetta proudly stroll past Ratty, Molie, the Dirt Dudes, and the spider, who can only watch in silent astonishment, while Bogus states that he's also happy to depend on his aunt and cousin for assistance. Bogus then reenters Tommy's bedroom once again before looking over and noticing the computer where the fifth Meteor Goon is still trying to free itself from the hard drive until it finally frees itself. Bogus then starts running for his life when that Meteor Goon starts chasing after him all over the room before jumping out the window. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Baddus * Ratty * Molie * Dirt Dudes * Aunt Bogunda * Bogetta Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Bogus's other enemy, Baddus, as well as the first appearance of his other cousin, Bogetta. Category:Episodes